The End
by almost.writer
Summary: The evil Hawk Moth has had enough and is coming after Ladybug and Chat Noir, himself. Secrets might be unveiled, friendships may end, and someone might not walk out alive. Ladynoir/ Marien (may be some short chapters)
1. Chapter 1

The End

Inspired by: Defeat by EriAmore

Chapter 1: Marinette

I knew it was coming, the end of all these akumas. Soon they will be gone and possibly a new evil will arise. I just didn't know when. Could be today, tomorrow, maybe even 10 years from now. I just know that I want it to end soon. I know it will be hard, but it would be the best for Chat Noir.

He is always jumping into danger for me. The worst part is, most times… I don't think I would be able to save him from the problems he gets into. I know he loves me, but it is too much to bare.

I was just reviewing these thoughts as I did every time I drank tea in the morning. It is a peaceful time and I made sure to give time for this everyday so I could keep my sanity. I looked at the time: 7:45. I should hurry onto school, don't want to be late a week before winter break. I said goodbye to my mother and rushed out the door.

The sidewalks were covered in snow still from last night's storm. We got about 3 inches and the snow plow workers don't go to work till around 8:30 so there was still untouched snow around the street.

When I got to school it was 7:55 and Adrien had just arrived. I instantly was dazed. I waved hi to him and Nino as they walked up the stairs. He waved back and I swear I almost passed out. I began to walk up the stairs and out of nowhere Alya scares me and I fall backwards down the stairs.

"Oh my gosh, Marinette! I am so sorry!" Alya screamed. "Are you okay?" she said concerned. "I am alright I don't think I broke anything!" I replied feeling light-headed. "Great! So I can now ask you if you studied last night for the test today?" she said looking at me like she knew what I was going to say. "Oh no! I totally forgot!" I said nervously. I could feel my face turning red.

"Five more minutes!" the teacher warned us. I have five more minutes and I am not even close to done. I'm on like question 15 of 40. Adrien was done 20 mins ago, Alya: 17 mins, and basically everyone is done before me. I guessed on the rest of the questions and quickly turned in my test hoping that my good luck was at full power.

"Did you at least try your best?" Alya said taking a bite of her ice cream. "I tried to use as much luck as… I mean I truly did try my best." I said stuffing my face full of ice cream. I almost blew my cover. "Woah, slow down there pig." Alya said laughing. "Well a special someone's birthday is coming up. Do you remember who it is?" she asked with a hopeful look in her eyes. I thought through all the people that were very important to me.

It hit me!

"Oh my gosh, Alya I totally forgot!" I screamed with a wave of panic washing over me. "How could you forget? I mean I know you have been busy, but your life long best friend." Alya said disappointed. She looked down and ran off, probably back home. "I really blew it this time." I said to myself watching as one of my delicate friends broke away from me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Alya

 _How could she just forget like that?_ I thought to myself. _I know she told me that she has been very busy lately, but I have been her friend since the 1_ _st_ _grade. Maybe I over exaggerated, but it is still sad to hear that your closest friend forgot your birthday._ I was heading home when a butterfly flew past. I recognized the design and guessed it was the type of butterfly that would change a disappointed person into a villain. I, myself, had been taken over once and it was terrible.

I decided that I would follow it to where it was going.

I grabbed my cell phone out of my back pocket and began to video tape myself following the akuma I think they called them. All I know is that Ladybug and Chat Noir fight off the villains and purify the butterflies. They would be such a cute couple if they hooked up. There are rumors going around that they are, but it is hard to tell.

As I was following the delicate, evil creature, it turned down a dark alley. This won't stop me I am Alya, one of the bravest people known, a dark alley is not going to stop me. I turned on the flash light on my phone and continued.

At the end of the alley there was a tall black door. The butterfly slipped through the crack at the bottom of the door. I pushed on the door, but it was jammed. I peeked under the door to try see something that could give me a hint to what was behind it.

I bent down, took off my glasses, and tried my best to make out something. As soon as I looked there was a pair of eyes looking back at me. Scared, I jumped back and hit my head. The hit made me dizzy and a figure appeared before me, but I couldn't make anything out of the blurs. He stepped forward to grab me and I heard a crunch and figured it was my glasses since I still couldn't see.

Once he grabbed my arm I was out.

 **Sorry for such a short chapter. BTW I will be changing characters every couple chapters (at most 3). Hopefully you like the story so far and, yeah! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Adrien

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" my photographer shouts out with pleasure as I pose at his camera. It is exhausting modeling, really. You just stand there and literally do nothing but stand and pose which causes my feet to hurt so badly. But it is okay with me because it gives me time to think about ladybug. Her soft smile, kind spirit, and most of all I get to spend time with her every single night for patrol and fighting akumas.

I do this mostly throughout my day, think about ladybug. I always think about the things I will say to her, how I need to act, ways that I could get her not to reject me. But I just know whatever I do she is always going to reject me. She has told me before, she loves someone else. I wish I could be in his shoes… whoever that is.

We haven't had many akumas lately, the most we have gotten in the last 3 months were minor akumas. I just hope there is not a finale coming. I want to spend as much time with ladybug that my schedule will allow.

*CRASH*

A loud sound came from outside. I quickly got up to go check it out and I tripped over Plagg.

"I hope that was the cheese delivery guy." Plagg said sleepily waking up.

I ignored him and quickly ran to the window. Sitting outside was a beat-up car crashed into the tree next to my window. I tried to see where the car came from. The fence was broke down from where the car must have come in from. I tried to see farther over, but the window cut me off. I opened the window and climbed onto the roof.

I looked over and saw a tall slim shadow moving across the buildings. _Finally, another akuma!_ I thought to myself.

I transformed and traveled to where I had detected the akuma. There was nothing, not even a path of destruction. I called ladybug with my pole, but she obviously hadn't seen the shadow or she would have answered. I ditched the idea and went back to my home. I need to go do homework before it gets dark, anyway.

The more I worked on homework the more I thought about her. I couldn't take it anymore. I got on my computer and went to Alya's blog to see if she had updated her _who is Ladybug blog?_ She was defiantly a good blogger and might become a part of a newscast or just become a professional blogger.

She had uploaded a video to her blog and named it _HELP!_ It instantly grabbed my attention. I clicked on the video and watched carefully for reasons she would be in worry.

She began to walk down this long pitch black alley following an akuma. She then tried to open the door and failed. She tried to look under and there was something there that startled her. She bounced backwards and must have hit her head and blacked out.

She needed help and she needed it now!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Marinette

Homework has been piling up since a month before spring break, and it hasn't helped my schedule at all. As I was sitting finishing my homework, I couldn't stop thinking of how I totally forgot about Alya's birthday.

 _I should probably call her._ I thought to myself.

I dialed her number and called her on my cellphone, but she didn't pick up.

 _I guess I can call her home phone._ I thought this time a little more worried. She always answers her phone whether she is mad or not.

Her mother picked up the phone. She sounded like she had been crying and tried to not freak out when she answered the phone.

"Hello?" her mother whispered. She kept sniffling every so often which triggered something in my head.

"Hello, um it's Marinette and I was wondering if Alya was home? She didn't answer her cell when I called, so I called the home line to make sure she was ok." I said as calmly as I could.

"Well actually," she said beginning to cry. "She isn't home and she hasn't been home since this morning. I called the police and they are looking for her, but I am scared they won't find her tonight." She said bursting out in tears.

"I am so sorry! I will help… I mean I will keep calling to see if she will answer!" I said relieved that I didn't say something I would regret.

"Thank you!" She said and she hung up.

I couldn't believe it, Alya was in trouble and I didn't notice it! I immediately transformed and called Chat Noir. He picked up thankfully.

"Chat! A girl is in trouble she is missing and I am afraid she has been taken by an akuma!" I said as I was heading towards him.

"I know. She was taken down a long dark alley. I saw it on her website. Wait, are we talking about the same person?" he asked quickly.

"Um, Alya?" I said hopefully he wouldn't find the person behind the mask that quickly.

"Yes, I saw it on her blog." He said then immediately looked disappointed in himself.

"You go on her 'Who is Ladybug?' blog?" I asked giving him that I-found-another-secret-of-yours face.

"Uh, maybe." He said giving me the Cheshire cat grin.

"Whatever I will be there in 30 seconds." I said hanging up on the device.

I found him sitting on a cardboard box. "Hello my lady," he said bowing on his box like a king. "Hello little kitty, you should probably move." I said laughing and rolling my eyes. He tried to ask me why, but before he could, the cardboard box collapsed. I giggled at his mistake and kept moving with a kitty following behind me.

Chat was right there was a long alley. At the end was a big door. I tried to open it but it was jammed sort of. Chat Noir walked over and said "Let a man do the job," as he was flexing his muscles.

He walked over and pushed on it, it didn't budge. He kept pushing on it at every angle possible. I saw that the door was painted over in odd places. Then it hit me.

"Hey, kitty. When you are done playing around, try pulling." I said looking at him with a smile on my face. He looked at me and made a 'really?' look on his face. He pulled on the door and it opened up perfectly.

As we walked in, I felt a great evil feeling come over me. It was so strong it made me feel scared to my wits.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Adrien/Chat Noir

She walked into the building and my stomach lurched. I didn't want her to get hurt. I felt some strong evil feeling and I knew she felt it, too. As quickly as I could, I jumped in front of her to protect.

"Chat, you don't need to do that." She said trying to sound confident, but I could her right through her words, she was scared. "It is ok, Princess. I got you." I said sounding so confident I couldn't believe it. "Don't call me that!" she said laughing. I was succeeding at protecting her from the fear.

We continued through the door. We went down another long dark corridor. Then there was a door on our left and right.

"Princess, go through the right, I'll go through the left, and be prepared!" I said with a little trembling. "On three," she said smiling at me. "One…two…three!" I whispered loud enough for her to hear.

On the other side of my door was a dark room with little glow in the dark butterflies on the ground. I stepped in the room and some of the m fluttered off in the air. I looked behind me and it looked like Ladybug had the same result as me. "Well that was a waste." I said trying to charm Ladybug. I heard her giggle which made my heart skip a beat.

"What is this place?" I heard her ask. "I don't know but we have a lot of akumas here. Do you think this is where they come from?" I asked finding a flashlight on the wall. "I guess." She said.

It was silent for a little bit. Then a shriek came from somewhere.

"Ladybug!" I screamed not caring what heard me. I looked behind me and ladybug wasn't anywhere to be seen behind me.

Something grabbed my foot and the door slammed. The only light source gone sending me into pitch black darkness.

 **So sorry for the short chapter, but it builds the suspense. I hope the story is pleasing my readers. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Adrien/ Chat Noir

My eyes were shut trying to keep from being caught. I didn't want to be knocked out just like Alya and my love. I was tied to a pole of some sort. I leaned forward trying to fall forward, but I stood leaning with my pelvis flying forward. This told me that I was handcuffed to the pole. I swung back up and tried to use my cataclysm, but for some odd reason it didn't break the handcuffs. It always worked, it works on everything!

"Your cataclysm won't work on that." I heard a voice whisper really close to me. I quickly as I could kicked my foot in the direction I could hear it come from, but I missed.

"I knew this whole time you were awake. I kept you that way for a reason!" He whispered even closer. Once again I kicked my foot in that direction but I missed.

"I needed you awake because you are going to give me your miraculous'!" the voice said again this time a pair of chilling hands grabbed my shoulders and pinched it's nails into my back. I froze, not knowing what to do. This is the same guy that has been trying to get out miraculous for so long.

Hawk Moth!

I began to try to think of a plan, but I couldn't I kept coming to her. Was she alright? Do I need to save her? Did she transform? What about her?

"You are not going to be able to keep your love safe 'til you give me the miraculous!" Hawk Moth said I just knew he was smiling at me with that sly smile now. His hands were still on my shoulders. A great despair filled my heart. I couldn't just let her get hurt, and I definitely couldn't just let the miraculous' fall into his power. I opened my eyes and saw a butterfly sitting on my ring it wasn't an akuma, yet.

"The choice is yours, Ladybug dies or you hand the miraculous over to me." He said as I looked up into his devilish eyes. "You have 3 days to decide before I come and find you and kill your feminine friend. Oh, and if you tell her about anything I will find her and kill her on the spot. I have eyes everywhere!" he said with a sly smile on his face. Then he lifted his arm as if to punch me, and then his arm came at me. The scene went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Adrien

When I awoke, I was in my bedroom. It was night time and sadly I had no idea how I had gotten there. I looked at my clock and it read 1:43. I tried to think back to what time I had left to go look for Alya, but I couldn't remember. I decided that it must have not been to long since I talked to Hawk Moth. I tried to go back to sleep to be able to go to school in the morning without being tired.

After about an hour I gave up. She was stuck in my head. I couldn't stop think on if she was ok or not. I then remembered that I still had homework. _Shoot!_

I quickly ran to my desk turned on the light and began to work speedily on my homework.

When I finished, it was sloppy, but done. I went back to bed this time it was 3:30. I couldn't sleep until around 5:30, which I have to get back up at 7:30!

I woke up and it was 8:45 and my ride was leaving in 15 mins. I efficiently got dressed and ran to the bathroom. The first thing I found when I looked in the mirror was a dark purple catawampus circle around my eye.

 _That Hawk Moth! He gave me a black eye! What am I going to do? Will people ask?_ I kept thinking in my head. _I got it! I will say I got in a fight at fencing practice._ I thought. I got ready tried to cover up the bruise it was hopeless. I grabbed a quick granola bar and ran out the door.

At school everyone, literally, asked me what happened to my eye. The weirdest question was from Marinette and Alya. "Hey, Adrien!" Alya said talking smoothly. "Hey! I heard that something happened to you yesterday, are you alright?" I said trying not to blow my cover. "Yeah I'm ok. Marinette wanted to ask you a question." She said winking at Marinette.

Marinette began to say things that didn't make sense at all, like usual. "Um, how did your hair… I mean eye get so…" She began but I could hear what she was trying to say. "It's ok I just got in a fight at fencing yesterday." I said trying to help her out. I've known that she has had this crush on me since, forever. I don't mind her gifts that she attempts to give me. She is really sweet, way better than Cloe. I don't mind I sort of charm people by accident, not trying to brag.

"That sounds terrible!" Alya said jumping for Marinette saving her friend before she makes too much of a fool, even though I find it cute.

 _Wait! Did I just say that Marinette trying to talk to me is cute? No! I like Ladybug and only Ladybug that is all._

"Yeah I know apparently some guy didn't seem too happy about him losing to me!" I said laughing. "Well we will, um, talk to you later!" Marinette jumped in with a big grin on her face. "See you later!" I said feeling good for her because she finally said something!

I just hope I am able to come up with a plan in less than three days to destroy Hawk Moth, or Marinette, Alya, Nino, and even Cloe won't survive. This is not going to well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Marinette:

When I had awoken that morning, I didn't know what had happened. One second I was in a dark room with glowing butterflies, and then I woke up in my bedroom with the sun shining bright. First I had to quickly do my homework. It was sloppy but it was done. I was scared that something happened to Chat Noir. We were both there.

 _Did he get knocked out, too? Did the evil presence find him? Did he try to save me? Well of course he did, wait did he really?_

I hate how I am getting these feelings for him. I mean he is amazing, he really is, but it is just that my heart already belongs to Adrien. I cannot just give up on him. What if I did and he decided to give me a chance, I would be with Chat Noir. I don't want to break his heart like that, even though he did it to me once, but there is always hope.

He has got me wrapped around his finger, I wonder how he does it. His looks? Charm? Even money? Well I am not interested in the money, only him. 3

I ran off to school just in time to talk to Adrien. (You guys have already read this part so I will go on).

Oh my gosh I am freaking out! Adrien just talked to me and he was so generous he knew that I was struggling so he helped me. He is such a nice guy. He is almost exactly like Chat Noir, it's just that Chat Noir is outgoing and Adrien is shy just like me. The difference is too big so I can't do anything about that similarities. But they have the same golden locks that swoop into the direction he looks. Same sea green eyes that transport you to another world. The same gentle nature and the same gentle hands that don't squeeze too tight. And the perfect sun- kissed skin that is so gentle and soft, I could fall asleep with it. Different personalities is too much of a difference because you can't fake a personality. I have never seen Adrien act like Chat Noir even with Nino.

We walked into class and I immediately saw the grim look on Adrien's face. He was sitting at his seat at the front of the class looking downward towards his desk with his arms wrapped around him. A small little droplet was on his desk. He was crying. I couldn't believe it, Adrien was crying, but he never cries. I knew this was my shot to get him to talk to me about his feelings. I asked the teacher if I could talk to Adrien out in the hallway about a "project" that Adrien and I were working on, together. She gladly said yes, so I quickly went out into the hallway.

I heard the teacher whisper to Adrien "Someone wants you out in the hallway." I heard him get out of his seat and start walking to the door. I felt my face getting all flushed and told myself to calm down, but it wasn't working and I didn't care. I did it this morning and I had confidence and I can do it now.

"Oh, hey Marinette." He moaned still looking down. I could see the streak of water where the tear had slipped. "Hey, um, I saw you in the classroom, err, and I didn't want to bust you out in front of the whole class, and I wanted to say…" I started but then he interrupted. "No! It is fine nothing is wrong." He said trying to sound happy, but I heard that sadness in his voice. "No I know your normal self and I saw you, um…" I began then I went closer to him and whispered, "crying." "It is ok you can tell me anything!" I said sounding more confident than I expected. He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes and I started to feel red in the face.

He then looked scared, but he wasn't exactly looking at me. I turned around and saw the faintest glow of an akuma. I turned back around "You need to tell me so I can help before you become like one of those akumatized people!" I said still in a whispering voice so the class wouldn't be able to hear us. He looked back at me and said "Marinette, I trust you with my life right now, please, help me!" he said whispering back at me. I looked him in the eye and saw the fear. "You have to hold out 'til the end of class. Can you do that?" I asked grabbing him by the shoulders.

 _Why did you do that Marinette? Now he is going to feel awkward!  
_ He grabbed my wrists and said "I can as long as you can keep a secret when I tell you." He said with a smile. He then wiped his streak of the tear and went back into the classroom. I stayed a little longer till I heard him sit down. I felt a sigh of relief come out of me. Then I began to dance around in silence. I then quickly ran back to class, and I nodded at Adrien. He nodded back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Adrien

The whole time we were in school I couldn't decide whether or not to tell Marinette about the problem at hand. She would then know who Chat Noir really is and tell Alya, her best friend. But I trusted her, too. I trusted her with my life. I even said it to her face. I grabbed her to show my trust that I was putting in her. I touched her beautiful, soft skin. I felt more than just trust go into that touch.

 _No! Stop and focus!_

I kept going between the two. Finally, I decided to do what my heart was telling me. I was going to have to tell Marinette that I was Chat Noir and get all this stuff off my back. It is really hard to keep a secret from a beautiful, talented girl like her.

I needed to devise a plan to keep her safe and at the same time tell her everything. During Geometry I pulled out a piece of paper and started scribbling down thoughts. I got carried away and started to devise a plan

 _So, if I take her here then I tell her-_

"Adrien!" the teacher says with her voice raised. "Yes?!" I say crumpling the paper up. "I asked 'How do you find the area of a pentagon?" she said with a questioning look on her face.

I searched my brain for the possible answer and then I found it. "The square root of 5*( 5+2 square root of 5) a2 all multiplied by ¼." I said with relief, I have no idea how I got that answer. "Correct, but pay attention, I am not her to look good!" she said with concern.

I paid attention, but I could not stop thinking about what I was going to do about the secret. I then thought of a place that my father owns from my childhood. He bought it so Natalie could take me there so I could play. It was perfect. It is on the beach about an hour car drive from here.

Right when the last bell rang I packed my stuff and walked out the door and waited for Marinette. Once she walked out, I collected the most courage I could find in myself, grabbed Marinette by the arm and ran out the door pulling Marinette alongside me.

 **I know that these chapters just got a little cheesy, but it is coming. Sorry that the book is going so long, but I like it when people have longer stories. Sorry for the last few short chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Marinette

As Adrien pulled me beside him, I was turning red in the face. The whole class time I was glancing at him, making sure nothing would ever happen to him, or at least during class. I almost freaked out and face planted when he grabbed my arm and ran me to his car. I could hear Cloe shrieking at the sight and Alya whooping at me making a move.

Adrien led me outside to one of his father's luxury cars. He opened it up and whispered to me "Hurry, get in and I will explain everything when we get to one place that I have chosen out

I just about fainted right there. I felt my head get tingly and my legs got wobbly. "I am so sorry, can I have a water I fell light-headed." I said, feeling my face burning up. I quickly sat in the car and I saw him nod his head before he closed the door.

He went around and climbed into the seat next to me. "Marcus, may we have some bottled water, and may you drive us to the harbor. I… uh… we are working on a project. Oh and this is Marinette!" he explained scratching the back of his head looking at me with that smile that he gives me on a regular basis now. He seemed to be blushing and it made me blush and smile back.

"Yes, Mr. Adrien!" Marcus said in a low voice reaching for a button. Once he pressed it a slot popped out the bottom of the center dashboard. I reached for a bottle of water. As I touched the cool, damp bottle, Adrien's warm hand touched mine and I felt my heart skip a beat. The difference between the temperatures made my heart warm. I looked up at him. He was looking at me, with a hard, cold stare. I quickly pulled my hand away and looked out the window. I felt my face turn hot. Then I fully went back through what just happened, and I just smiled.

As we pulled up into the old building, I looked to the sky and saw a storm forming. "Marcus please, can you pick us up around 8:00." I heard Adrien ask. "Yes." I heard Marcus say. "Alright, bye!" Adrien said. I turned around and looked at him. Adrien waved good-bye to Marcus and looked at me.

He then pulled out a pair of keys from his back pocket. He showed to me and smiled. I smiled back and moved towards the front of the building. We got to the door and Adrien unlocked it. We walked in and there was a room full of blankets, toys, and a swing set.

"What is this place?" I asked. "This is my old play room. It is what my father bought for me when I was a little kid. He was just so busy, he had no time for me." He said looking sadly to the ground. "Hey it is ok. Not every ones parents perfect!" I said looking him in the eye. "Thanks, but he doesn't ever do anything to support me. One time on my birthday, he thought Nino was a bad influence on me, so he told him he wasn't allowed in the home again. All Nino was doing was trying to ask my dad if he could throw me a birthday party." He explained.

"So what is the problem?" I asked trying not to go back to the previous subject.

I saw him struggle with his words. Then he looked down at the pocket of his shirt that I couldn't see.

"I have a secret that I have never told anyone." He started. He sat down on one of the boxes that were scattered everywhere. "It is just that…" there was a long pause.

"Hey we don't have to do this," I started but he cut me off. "No I want to do this, it will help me through this." He said with that scared, small look in his eyes.

"It's just that…" he began. Then he inhaled a big breath and began speaking again.

"My mother… died when I was very young. When she passed away, my father lost his happiness. He payed a sort of fake- mom to come in and watch me. She was gone, and so was my father. To this day he still doesn't act like a real father. It really gets on me when I don't have a father to have fun with, which is why I was crying this morning." His voice scratched out, cracking during his break- through. I looked over at him. I didn't notice that he was crying.

I began to speak but nothing came out. I hadn't noticed that I was shaking. I was just standing there. About to fall over not even caring. Hanging on every word he was saying. I finally decided that I should go comfort him. I sat down on the same box as him. I felt my heartbeat start to quicken.

"It's okay Adrien. I had a grandmother that was the best grandmother you could ever have. But when she passed on, my father couldn't get over it. He would spend weeks not speaking to me or my mother. Finally one day, I told him how it was effecting me. He then began speaking to me again because I got up the guts to tell him that his sadness was ripping our ! family apart." I said I was so caught into the story I didn't notice Adrien's head was leaning on my shoulder. I felt my face turn burning red.

"Thank you Marinette! I have spent years dealing with this. The stress was building up." He looked up at me and stopped talking. It felt like the world just froze. It long and beautiful.

I picked up my hand and wiped the tears off his face. He smiled and started to lean forward. I had about .25 seconds before impact. His lips fit perfectly into the shape of mine. I was staring blankly at his closed eyes. Then I caught up with reality. I closed my eyes and embraced anything that was to come. I felt him pull back quickly and I shot back like a bullet.

"I am so sorry. I just got caught up in the moment." He replied quickly fumbling around to try and get up. "It is ok, I actually thought it was really sweet." I fired back not noticing what I had just done. I had just admitted that I liked him. He stopped dead in his tracks. He was facing the other direction of me.

"Really?" he whispered in a surprised tone. "Yes?!" I said worried I had just blown it. "That isn't normally what the others say. It's usually something like 'No Adrien that was perfect do it again' or I don't even have to do it they just come after me. It is really annoying." He said in an annoyed tone. I giggled at his remark because it is true. Girls were blood- thirsty for him.

"Marinette, I cannot tell you how much I am relieved to finally have something off my back." He said looking down tinkering with his fingers. "Anytime!" I said with a smile on my face.

I suddenly heard a buzz come from my pocket. It almost scared living daylights out of me.

I picked up the phone and it read "One new message from: Alya:-P

I opened it up and it said:

"Hey, Marinette! Just checking up on you. I saw you and your lover run out of school today, looked feisty! ;-)"

I simply replied:

"Ha ha very funny. He just wanted to talk about something important."

I watched Adrien walk over to the window and stare out it. "Hey Marinette looks like we are getting some rain! We might have to call it." He called over to me.

Suddenly a loud crash sounded and the lights flickered out and we were left alone in the dark without a single thing to say.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Sorry I changed a minor detail in the last chapter because it was just going awkwardly with the story line, so I took it out. Just a minor detail. This chapter is kind of short. I promise I am working my way to the climax, but I just also want to go through the three days that Adrien is going through. So I am going at a quick enough pace. I find longer stories more entertaining so I am trying to go for that. Thank you for reading my story and hope you are enjoying it! :-)**

Chapter 11: Adrien

I don't know what had happened. One second I was going to tell her that I was Chat Noir and how I liked Ladybug and all that, and the other I was talking about my mother. I can't believe I have placed this much trust in her and I barely even know her. Then what was I thinking when I just kissed her. I lost it, I lost control over myself.

I had nothing I could do. Then when I came to my senses, I was kissing one of the most beautiful, soft, delicate person that I know. I instantly pulled away scolding myself for what I had just done. But then she told me she had accepted me. It made me feel like I had a meaning to this world other than sitting and posing for a picture.

When the lights went off I sort of jolted backwards and almost fell over. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 7:30. I called Marcus and he said he would be there soon. "Hey, Marcus is on his way, we have an hour 'til he gets here!" I explained to Marinette.

"You should get some ice for that bruise of yours. It is starting to look pretty bad!" She said holding her phone up so she could see it. "Yeah I know." I replied.

"Well I probably need to call Alya and my parents. I didn't exactly explain what we were going to do after school, you know work on a project." She said with a wink quickly followed by a giggle. She really knows how to make an awkward moment seem like nothing. It's a good talent.

Marinette gets up and walks over to the window typing in numbers on her phone and then holding it to her ear. I just have one problem, I am not anywhere close to helping my situation between Hawk Moth and Ladybug, and I only have 2 days left.

 _What am I going to do? I am only moving farther away from the problem at hand. I do feel that I did improve on something between me and Marinette. Stop! No you are in love with Ladybug not Marinette. You can't love two people. It never ends well with that._

I kept replaying this conversation in my head over and over again. But I still couldn't come up with a way to deal with it.

This went on for about 30 minutes and then something buzzed on my phone. I picked it up, it was Nino. He had texted me: "Dude where you at? I thought we were still good for that movie tonight?"

 _Shoot! I totally forgot about the movie we were going to to go to tonight._

I needed to come up with something quick.

I replied: "Sorry, my dad is keeping me in tonight, I have a photo shoot early in the morning. I forgot to tell you earlier today."

That should work. With tomorrow being Saturday I wouldn't have to deal with anything. I am free on those days, besides fighting crime as Chat Noir.

I heard another buzz: "It's okay dude. We can go next Friday!" he said.

He is a great friend always flexible. I told him that I would talk to him later, turned my phone off, and looked over at Marinette. She was different then what I thought she was. She is more confident, beautiful, and sweet.

The car ride home was silent, but I was ok with it. It gave me time to think, mostly about Ladybug.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Adrien

That night I had a terrible dream. I had dreamed of me and ladybug fighting something, I couldn't make form of it, but I knew that it was Hawk Moth. We were being destroyed, he was beating us, and he wasn't like the rest of the akumas we have fought. It was as if he was all of them in one package. As I was beginning to stand up, something big was flying at me. Once it was about an inch away from me, I woke up in a cold sweat. My pillow was saturated, my heart racing, and my head in great pain.

I got up and threw my pillow across the room, and went into the bathroom. I looked at the clock and it displayed: 2:34 am. It didn't bother me too much that I had just woken up at 2 am. It was a regular thing now. Every time we fight an akuma, I have a dream about it and I usually wake up in terror. It's just that I have never had a dream on a night that we didn't fight an akuma. I washed up, put some shorts and a light T-shirt on, and went back to bed.

The next day, I went to the park to think long and hard about my situation. I spent all morning watching kids run around the park without a care in the world. I gave up and began to go home.

As I was passing by the bakery, I could smell fresh baked brownies coming from inside. I decided I had nothing to lose, except for maybe a dollar or two, so I went inside. Standing behind the counter, was a petite woman with dark hair. She was wearing a kimono type of dress with pink flowers and thin branches of a tree. She was counting money behind the counter. I didn't want to make things awkward, so I decided I would greet her in Chinese, since I had been taking lessons and she looked Chinese.

"Nin hao!" (Hello) I said to her in a gentle voice, trying not to frighten her because I sort of snuck up on her. "Nin hao!" She replied turning around and smiling.

"Ke jintian wo wei ni dedao shenme?" (What can I get for you today?) She asked. "Wǒ xiǎng nàxiē bùlǎng ní zhī yī, wǒ kěyǐ cóng wàimiàn wén dào tāmen!" (I would like one of those brownies, I could smell them from outside!) I said.

"Well you have lasted longer than most people! Do you take lessons?" she said giggling. "Oh! I am sorry. I thought…" I said feeling my face turn red. "No it is okay. I get it a lot. It doesn't bother me at all." She said finishing off counting the money. "Yes I take lessons." I said rubbing the back of my head grinning. "Well at least I know that someone out there is interested in that culture! My name is Sabine." She said smiling at me. "Adrien!" I replied.

"Marinette! Your brownies are done!" Sabine called out towards the stairs that were located in the back of the shop.

 _Shoot! I didn't know Marinette worked here! I hope this isn't awkward!_ I thought starting to get nervous.

"Coming Mom!" I heard a faint voice call. It must have been Marinette. I didn't know that her mother worked at a bakery along with her. I guess I don't know much about her.

"Mom I think they are about 5 mins from being done. They smell a little bit undercooked." Marinette said opening the oven and sticking a toothpick into one of the brownies. "Well, they smell pretty done to me!" I said smelling the glorious scent that submerged the bakery. "Oh! Hey Adrien!" Marinette said bumping her head on the oven. That has got to hurt. Her face was noticeably turning red, but I could feel mine turning red too. "Hi Marinette! I didn't know you worked at a bakery with your mother!" I said. "Well actually we own this bakery and I don't get paid, but I love baking." She replied.

"Oh I did not know that. Well I was stopping by to get some of those brownies that I could smell from outside. They smell delicious!" I explained. "Well I would be happy to get you one." Marinette said grabbing one from inside the oven. Fresh out of the oven, my favorite.

I went to grab the brownie from her hand and accidently touched her beautiful, soft hand. I immediately blushed and pulled back. She must have blushed to because she immediately put it down on the counter on a napkin. I grabbed the brownie and gave Sabine $2 and called good bye to Marinette and Sabine and left.

I felt really bad for just rushing out of there, but I can't deal with personal feelings right now. My partner is in danger and I have to find a way to keep her alive, even if that means putting mine at risk because I love her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Adrien

 **Caution! This chapter will be short because I didn't think the layout of the last and this chapter to well. But I will have the next chapter out ASAP. BTW: Something big is coming in the next chapter.**

Walking home, I saw an oddly colored person (not being racist). He appeared to be the color blue. I knew we had an akuma on our hands. This meant time with Ladybug.

I quickly hid behind a car and transformed, and ran towards the direction the akuma went. After a few flips over some buildings, Ladybug joined me as we sailed over the city. We soon found the akuma and began to try and defeat it. Once we defeated it, I had a few more minutes and decided to tell Ladybug.

"Ladybug, come with me, I promise it won't take long!" I whispered to Ladybug grabbing her hand and gently pulling towards me. She looked down at my hand holding hers. "O-okay." She whispered back. I slowly pulled her towards so stairs on a nearby building. As we climbed the stairs, I kept looking back to make sure Ladybug wasn't going to disappear or something like that. We reached the top just in time to see the sun set on the horizon right behind the Eiffel Tower. The perfect place to go on a date, but there was no time for that.

I sat down on the edge of the building. Ladybug soon came and sat down next to me. She looked worried and sad at the same time, I just knew that she had something that she wanted to get off her chest, too.

"I have been meaning to tell you for a while now, but I couldn't at the time." I said barely getting it out. I looked around me to see if anybody was watching.

"Me too. I mean it isn't really anything concerning us, it's actually just my personal feelings that I just want to talk to about." Ladybug replied taking a deep breath and letting it all out.

"I just…" she began, "I like this guy, and I don't know what to do. Recently, we have been weirder around each other and I can't tell if… he likes me, or not. It is tearing me apart. Just today I awkwardly touched him, and he freaked out. I am just so confused and coming from a guy, I think it would help." Ladybug said.

"Well, most likely he does like you, if he is so awkward around you. He could just be nervous or shy about it. I mean I don't really act shy around you, but I still like you, but I have a friend who I definitely know likes me and she is super shy about it!" I said giggling. Marinette is so cute sometimes.

"Well, thanks. What about what you needed to tell me?" Ladybug said smiling and looking at me with her deep, blue heavenly eyes.

"U-u-um…" I began "I- I" I couldn't get it out. I took a deep breath and let it all out.

"Remember the night when we ran into Hawk Moth? Probably not, but you got knocked out and so did I. But before I got knocked out Hawk Moth talked to me about getting our Miraculous'. He was trying to use me against you to get it. He threatened me that if I didn't get it in less than 3 days, he would come after them himself. He also said, if I told you about it, he would come kill you, himself." At this point I was beginning to tear up. I felt myself beginning to lean into Ladybug.

She wrapped her arm around me and pulled me close. I immediately fell into her lap. She began to stroke my hair. It felt so good, and yet so bad at the same time. With natural cat reactions, I began to pure, curse you Plagg!

"Oh poor kitty! Th- this is okay, we will figure it out, and we always have." Ladybug whispered into my ear. It sent chills go down my spine. She pushed me up off her lap and stood up. "Come on Chat, we have to make sure nothing happens to us." Ladybug said looking down at me. I turn around to look at her, and I see a tree flying towards us.

"Look out Ladybug!" I yell at the top of my lungs launching myself towards her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Adrien**

The first thing I remember was Ladybug trying to get me on my feet. "Come on Chat! You need to get up!" She yelled over the crashing debris. I get up and instantly fall to my knee. The world began to spin as if I had just ran a marathon in full sprint.  
I got back up as I saw Ladybug fighting off debris as Hawkmoth threw it at her. I began to walk and instantly fell backwards. I felt a sharp pain shoot up from my leg. I looked back and saw that my stupid tail was stuck under the tree.

I lifted up my leg and felt another shooting pain. I kept lifting it though. I couldn't believe it, a piece of shrapnel had gotten pinned into my leg. I acted as quick as I could. I grabbed the piece and began to pull with all my might. I took a break  
and pulled again.

My arms flung back as I pulled the metal out of my leg. Immediately, blood poured out of the gouge. I reached back with the bloody shrapnel and began to cut at my tail. Once the tail snapped off I got up and limped over to the fight. I did my best to  
help, but I felt as if I was more of a hendurance. Ladybug always had to jump in to save me.

Hawkmoth flew into the air and said some ancient words and we both (ladybug and I) fell to the ground. I looked around me and saw nothing, but blood. Ladybug yelled "Lucky Charm!" But I could even hear the fatigue in her voice. I looked over at her and  
saw scratches and blood slowly melting down her face. I got up and moved toward Hawkmoth who was now staring dead straight at me. But he didn't walk towards me, he didn't throw things at me he just..stood there. "I thought we talked about telling  
her." He said with a sly voice. "Look what it has done to you." I didn't say anything. I didn't want to. In fact, I don't know how I got over here. _Man I really did loose a lot of blood!_

I looked him straight in the eye and then looked down. I saw a dark blue purple pendant on his suit!

 _Bingo!_

"Poor kitty, doesn't know what to do, doesn't know why he is standing here." He said trying to mock me. But I didn't pay attention, I looked back and saw that Ladybug was leaving. That is what I wanted her to do though.

 _Thank you, Ladybug._

I didn't know what would have happened next, but I know probably wasn't something good.

I swung my arm back and launched it toward his chest. Right smack dab into the pendant. I broke immediately. I watched Hawkmoths sly smirk into a surprised angry face. The pendant broke and huge purple bomb went off. Everything went black.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I am so sorry for the long wait. I have actually written chapter 15 close to two or three times now. I wrote it down on my older laptop and it broke so I rewrote it on an application I downloaded. The company took the app offline and now I'm writing it again. So I hope you enjoy what I have rewritten three times now. Once again, sorry for the long wait. P.S. I believe this will be the last chapter!**

[Marinette/Ladybug POV]

As I was running from the building, an explosion knocked me off my feet, causing me to almost fall to the stone roads below. I caught myself and looked behind me to find a large purple cloud swarming the sky. _Chat!_

I ran back to the scene to find his motionless body on the street. I swung down and lifted his head into my lap. "Chat, Chat, Chat!" I shook him trying to wake him up. "Chat! You can't leave me!" I screamed, tears streaked down my cheeks. I hugged the bloody blonde begging for him to wake up. I felt the vibration of his transformation wearing off. I didn't want to look, but I urged myself to do it against my will.

There laying in my lap was none other than _Adrien Agreste._ My hand covered my mouth to try and suppress my screams. The tears flowed like rivers out of my eyes. I heard footsteps coming closer. I look up to see Gabriel Agreste. My sorrow turned into hate. "Get out of here! Do you see what you did? To your own son too! How could you? Just stay away from him and never come back!" I screamed, wrapping my arms around the broken boy in a protective manner.

The man stepped back in awe. He himself was in tears at the sight of his own boy close to death. But he didn't come any closer. He backed away and left with no word.

I could hear sirens in the distance. I knew I would have to hide his identity from them. I transformed and pulled the ring off his finger, placing it in my pocket. The sirens drew closer and closer. They made a terror filled melody as they roamed the streets to the center of the destruction. I closed my eyes and begged for this to just be a dream... and I was out.

 **Warning: A lot of blood mentioned. I have warned you!**

[Adrien's POV]

I wake up in a bland white room with a bright light shining down on me. I sit up immediately and glance around frantically. My dry throat croaked out words, "Where is she? Where did she go? Where am I?" I asked the questions over and over.

I tried standing, but immediately fell to the ground in pain. I grimaced and looked down at my thigh. Blood was now spilling out of the bandages onto the floor. I crawled to the door, dragging my useless leg behind me. I opened it and started crawling down the hallway.

I found a bench and I used it to help me stand up. I look behind me. There's a trail of blood smeared on the floor. I ignore the trail and begin hopping throughout the surprisingly empty hospital. I look into the rooms till I find the one she's in. Her head is facing the opposite direction, but her pigtails were clearly visible. I open the door and immediately fall to the floor again. I crawl once more. My vision slowly grew more and more blurry the closer I got till I couldn't see anymore.

I wake up again in the same room except balloons swarmed the room adding more color. I look around again to find Marinette sitting in a chair next to my bed. She was asleep. I attempt getting out of the bed again without waking her, but with fail.

"Adrien! You're a-awake." She stuttered. I froze I looked back at the girl. "Yeah... I'm awake. Uh could you tell me where Ladybug went?" I asked. _I need to know she's okay._ Marinette dropped her gaze to the floor at the mention of Ladybug. "T-That's actually what I needed to talk to you about." She mumbled. Silence filled the room. I shifted closer to Marinette to where my full attention was on her. "Is Ladybug okay?" I asked in a whisper. "Yeah s-she's just fine. She actually w-wanted me to tell y-you th-that... that I'm L-Ladybug."

I gasp at her sudden confession. "I'm sorry that I'm not all you wish I was. I'm sorry that I'm not the perfect person. I'm sorry that I-I can't live up to the n-name Ladybug." She whimpers. I ignore her apologies, they didn't matter. I had found my Ladybug. I shook my head at all of her apologies and pulled her to me in a soft, warm kiss. I pulled back, her face was red. I smiled at the girl in front of me. _It all makes sense now._ She smiled back.

 _I found my Ladybug. She found her Chat Noir._


End file.
